Recreational and work vehicles, such as snowmobiles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs) take up a significant amount of space when not in use. Lifts are available that can raise one vehicle above the floor allowing a second vehicle to be stored underneath the first vehicle. The known lifts are typically expensive and must be rigidly attached to a building structure. A need exists for an improved lift that can be portable and provides space for storage beneath a lifted and stored first vehicle.